


Узоры полета бабочек

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Цикл драбблов про маму Хинаты.Написано в 2010.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hiashi/Original Female Characters(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Ожидания

Исами Хьюга помогала дочери собраться на миссию. Вернее, помощи от нее как таковой не было, потому что она слабо представляла себе жизнь шиноби, особенно в походах. Женщина поочередно бестолково вертела в руках то одну, то другую вещицу, из разложенных дочерью на полу; но спустя минуту Хината неизменно с вежливым поклоном забирала из рук матери все эти безделушки и раскладывала: что в заплечную сумку, что в поясной кошель, что в перевязь. В конце концов, Исами, подавив вздох, оставила попытки помочь и рассеянно присела на кровать, не зная, чем занять руки. Хината деловито сновала по залитой солнцем комнате, и Исами с грустным удивлением следила за ней, понимая, что оказалась не у дел. Но муж еще вчера вечером отбыл с делегацией, и она, наконец, могла уделить внимание старшей дочке. На нее, как на наследницу клана, возлагались большие ожидания. Исами растерянно смотрела на Хинату, которая неизвестно когда успела повзрослеть, и не знала, о чем с ней говорить.   
Не далее как позавчера Хьюга Хияши отчитывал дочь за то, что она не достигла достаточных для представительницы главной ветви успехов на стезе шиноби.  
Исами, как и положено образцовой жене, так ни разу и не подала голос, молча сидела, сложив руки на коленях.   
«Ты не оправдала моих ожиданий, Хината».  
Дочка вся сжалась под грозным взглядом родителя, стала как будто еще меньше. Поклонившись, ломким голосом произнесла извинения. Исами сидела, не шелохнувшись, и вежливо улыбалась. И только теперь, когда муж уехал, она получила возможность прийти к дочери.   
И даже не знает о чем говорить с этой серьезной, сосредоточенной девочкой, на которую все возлагают большие ожидания.  
Хьюга Хияши привез себе жену из Страны Рисовых Полей. Исами происходила из одной из влиятельных ветвей клана Фума, с потомственными звуковыми техниками. Она была поздним ребенком и пятой дочерью в семье Кенсиро Фума. Кенсиро, сам торговец тканями, всегда мечтал о сыновьях, которые станут великими шиноби, но жена последовательно родила ему четырех дочерей: Чо, Аи, Хоши и Хироко. И конечно, сама примерная супруга и хозяйка, она не позволила дочерям стать ниндзя. Каждую из них она вырастила женщиной – прекрасной и кроткой, подобно цветку. Но муж мечтал о сыне, и спустя несколько лет, уже на исходе детородной поры, Даи Фума согласилась на еще одного ребенка. Кенсиро ожидал рождения сына едва ли не по часам, носил супругу на руках, надышаться на нее не мог.   
Рождение пятой дочери было для него почти ударом. Однако жена, стремясь утешить благоверного, дала свое дозволение на обучение дочери премудростям шиноби. Кенсиро вновь расцвел, в дочери, названной им Исами, что значит «храбрость», души не чаял.  
Но Исами росла болезненной и хилой и, конечно, никакой речи идти не могло о том, чтобы воплощать ожидания отца. Случая явить свою храбрость ей так и не выпало.  
Кенсиро, осознав это, будто постарел лет на десять. И сразу стал выглядеть на свой возраст: сухим и строгим старикашкой. А мать всегда была отстраненной и требовательной женщиной, а уж на склоне лет – особенно. Сестры давно разлетелись из родительского гнезда, и Исами помнила лишь их красивые, щедро выбеленные лица и негромкие, подобные перезвону колокольчиков, голоса. Мать всегда ставила их ей в пример. И Исами знала совершенно точно, что она не смогла стать такой, какой хотел видеть ее отец, и теперь должна оказаться хотя бы не хуже сестер.   
Исами, правда, пошла не в них. Ее не тянуло на скучные церемонии и на подвижные игры тоже. Вместо того ей нравилось танцевать. Нет, не традиционные унылые танцы, похожие на перетекание из одной застывшей позы в другую, а легкое кружение, скольжение вдоль воздуха. Исами танцевала наедине, старательно прячась от матери и прислуги, словно танцы были чем-то преступным, напевала сама себе, хлопала в ладоши, постукивала в бубен – и кружилась, кружилась, вертелась волчком, взлетала вверх и падала на пол сломанной куклой. Порхала бабочкой.   
Но это, конечно, все были глупости, Исами знала. Она вежливо кланялась гостям, разливала чай на церемониях, устраиваемых родителями, и полностью соглашалась с матерью, которая считала, что из нее не получается вовсе ничего путного. Отец говорил с ней редко и отчужденно, как с прислугой – никогда не называя по имени, но Исами, конечно, понимала, что сама виновата. Нужно было слушаться его и становиться шиноби. Нужно было рождаться здоровей и крепче. Нужно было быть храброй, как и завещало имя, данное отцом.  
Исами мало знала сверстников и почти ни с кем не общалась, но зато у нее был нии-сан Кейтаро. Кейтаро Фума был шиноби, правда, из семьи не столь влиятельной и богатой, как ее собственная. На самом деле он был ей, конечно, никакой не брат – толи кузен, толи дальний родственник, да и старше ее лет на шесть. Но зато при нем она не боялась танцевать. Кейтаро улыбался ей и легонько наигрывал на самодельной свирели, делая ее слабое мурлыканье настоящей мелодией.   
Женитьба свалилась, как снег на голову. Просто отец, в очередной раз съездив в город, велел слугам уложить ее вещи. А когда она забиралась в повозку, первый раз обратился по имени, давая свое веское последнее родительское наставление:   
\- Не опозорь имени Фума в чужом клане и в чужой стране, Исами.  
Исами серьезно кивала и обещала вести себя, как подобает. Она понимала, что это означает, что ей нельзя больше танцевать. Совсем-совсем.   
Когда она ехала, в повозке забавно звенели колокольчики – подарок жениха, и в косых солнечных лучах кружились пылинки. Жаль только, что с Кейтаро она попрощаться так и не успела.  
Чужая страна оказалась зеленой, солнечной и странной.  
Муж оказался строгим, как мать, а еще очень серьезным и очень занятым. А жизнь в клане – очень печальной, потому что муж был в ссоре с собственным братом.   
От Исами ждали, чтобы она была прилежной женой и хорошей хозяйкой, и она очень старалась. Муж обычно все равно бывал чем-то недоволен: не ей, так кем-нибудь другим. Но Исами, конечно, не забывала, что он расстроен из-за размолвки с младшим братишкой, и пыталась поддержать Хияши и наладить их с братом отношения.  
Только спустя время она узнала, что так делать не следовало.  
От Исами ждали сыновей, которые станут наследниками великого клана Хьюга.   
Но так уж получилось, что родилась дочка. Сперва одна, а потом другая. Мужа очень печалило, что у его брата родился сын. А Исами – Исами только грустно вздыхала и ворковала над новорожденной Хинатой.  
Хината – значит солнце. Солнце, в котором медленно танцуют золотистые пылинки.   
Правда от Исами, как от жены главы клана, ожидали, что она воспитает дочерей соответственно их положению. Поэтому пришлось учиться быть строгой, или хотя бы пореже тешить своих девочек. И Исами пришлось доверить воспитание дочерей семье мужа. Она только вежливо улыбалась им, когда положено. Бранить и отчитывать, правда, так и не научилась.  
Хияши все равно был недоволен дочерьми. Особенно Хинатой.  
Хотя Исами думалось, что уж Хината-то всяко заслужила его похвалу и одобрение: ведь дочка стала шиноби, храброй и сильной, как и положено.  
Но глава клана Хьюга считал, что она не оправдала ожиданий.  
А потом брат мужа умер. Как от него и ждали – умер за свой клан, за своего старшего брата. Умер так, как и было положено представителю младшей ветви клана Хьюга. Умер, оставив маленького сына.  
И Исами подумала, раз уж ей нельзя баловать дочерей, может, не будет ничего плохого, если она приласкает племянника?..  
Мальчика звали Неджи, он был упрямым и еще – горько-злым. И от руки тети ершился, обижался и сторонился. Но Исами все равно раз за разом старалась говорить ласково и делиться теплом, ведь ему сейчас очень тяжело.   
Муж, видно, смирившись, что жена все равно не будет образцовой, пустил это дело на самотек.  
Неджи рос удивительно быстро, а еще быстрее – взрослел. И совсем не любил главную ветвь.  
Только о тетке отзывался с неизменным глубоким почтением.  
А потом еще о сестре.  
Исами смотрела, как дочь уверенно и быстро складывает вещи, и думала, что она сама так и не стала такой, как от нее ждут, как ни старалась.   
А вот дочка на самом деле ведь очень многое смогла: она сильная куноичи, у нее есть хорошие товарищи. И брат Неджи.  
А отец – он ведь поймет. На самом деле, разве можно не гордиться подобной дочерью?  
А еще Исами думала о том, что Хинате, говорят, нравится один бойкий мальчишка-шиноби. И что это – хорошо. Ведь так – оно гораздо лучше, чем так, как надо.  
Исами улыбалась тепло, не замечая капающих на сложенные руки слез. Золотые пылинки кружили в солнечном свете, падающем из-за раздвинутых седзи.  
Дочка, уже было выскочившая, задумавшись, за порог, спохватилась, поклонилась матери низко.  
\- Я всего на две недели, госпожа… Пожалуйста, не плачьте, - вгляделась испуганно ей в лицо и добавила беспомощно: - Не плачь… мам.  
Исами покачала головой, улыбаясь, осторожно коснулась губами лба дочери и сказала, лучась какой-то своей особой, материнской гордостью:  
\- Не обязательно так стараться, Хината. Можно и не оправдывать ожидания, ведь не все что-то ждут от тебя. Достаточно просто того, что ты есть.  
Хината улыбалась растерянно и несмело. А еще – солнечно.  
Исами думала, что, наверное, из нее все же бестолковая помощница. И улыбалась сквозь слезы.


	2. Свирель

Когда глава клана Хьюга вместе с женой спустился в сад, он получил возможность уличить свою младшую дочь в занятии, никак не подобающем представительнице главной ветви и будущей шиноби.  
Девочка, свесив ноги вниз, сидела на небольшом вздыбленном мостике, переброшенном через неглубокую мутную речушку, которая медленно несла свои темные воды через земли Хьюга, и наигрывала что-то на не то флейте, не то просто дудочке из тростника.  
«Что-то» было нестройным и немелодичным, но Ханаби упорно пыталась выжать из своего, с позволения сказать, инструмента нечто более сносное.  
Хияши собрался было строго отчитать дочь за отлынивание от тренировок, но гневный окрик замер на губах, когда он увидел лицо жены.  
Исами Хьюга смотрела на дочь и улыбалась незнакомо и мягко.  
А потом неведомым образом оказалась на мостике, и, вынув из рук удивленной Ханаби дудочку, легонько покачала головой:  
\- Не так.  
И, приложив тростниковый обрез к губам, заиграла.  
Дудочка в ее руках вдруг запела, заговорила колдовским голосом.  
Хияши смотрел на жену и не узнавал ее. Исами и сама походила сейчас не то на колдунью, не то на духа, может, той самой речки, что несла свои сонные, скованные заклятьем темные воды под мостом. Пятна солнца и тени листвы кружили, танцевали на шелковом одеянии женщины, неподвижно застывшей с самодельной флейтой в руках.  
А неведомая песня лилась, звенела, рассказывала о далеких землях, об утреннем солнце, о шепоте ветра в высоких травах, о тишине горных озер и яром звоне ручьев.  
Хияши очнулся, только когда жена приблизилась к нему, неуверенно и даже чуть боязливо.  
\- Что это?.. – хрипло спросил он, кивая куда-то ей за спину, точно возвращаясь в несколько мгновений назад.  
Жена склонилась в неизменном вежливом поклоне:  
\- Господин муж мой, это свирель.  
\- Где ты научилась… так играть?  
На миг она вскинула на него самую чуточку удивленный взгляд, но тут же отвела глаза, как и положено, ответила с учтивой улыбкой:  
\- Меня обучил этому мой брат. Кейтаро-нии-сан.   
Хияши кивнул, отметив чуть более горький изгиб губ жены, и пошел прочь. Нужно было еще закончить с бумагами.

Спустя три месяца, вернувшись с посольством из Страны Рисовых Полей, родины жены, Хьюга привез супруге подарок в тяжелом, богато изукрашенном деревянном ларце ручной работы.  
Жена с поклоном и с подобающей случаю улыбкой приняла гостинец, и, чувствуя, что муж ожидает чего-то еще, осторожно откинула крышку.  
Застыла на миг. А потом вежливая мина сползла, потерялась в складках шелковой одежды, вытесненная той самой, незнакомой и самую чуточку сияющей улыбкой.  
В ларце лежала простая деревянная свирель из тех, что делают только умельцы в Стране Рисовых Полей.  
Исами подняла на него глаза – и Хияши едва заметно качнул головой:  
\- Сыграй мне.  
И жена поднесла свирель к губам. Женщина кружилась, плыла по комнате и, казалось, вовсе не касалась застеленного циновками пола.  
А в воздухе плыла не то песня, не то сказка, о чем-то неведомом и странном, как узоры полета бабочек.


	3. Горы

Когда жена заболела, Хьюга Хияши сидел у ее постели и держал в руках ее маленькую ледяную ладошку. Ему почему-то хотелось прижать ее холодные тонкие пальчики с острыми костяшками к губам, и целовать, целовать осторожно, вдумчиво, по очереди каждый. Но это, конечно, всего лишь глупая слабость, которую глава клана Хьюга никак не может себе позволить.   
Жена лежала на постели, бледная и совсем-совсем тихая. Она только изредка открывала темные, совсем не похожие на Бьякуган, глаза и при виде мужа улыбалась едва заметно: ободряюще и чуть виновато, словно корила себя за то, что не может предстать перед ним в подобающем виде.   
Дочери заглядывали с положенным визитом, но все норовили остаться подольше, пронести матери то свежесорванный персик, то только что набранную в саду клубнику в горстях, - будто Исами здесь плохо кормили!..  
Племянник тоже, передают слуги, наведывался. Справлялся о здоровье госпожи. Ну, хоть ума хватило на глаза не являться, пока он, Хияши, здесь.  
Хияши сидел у постели жены и не мог заставить себя встать и уйти. Уже два часа назад он должен был отбыть из Конохи с посольством в Страну Травы. Но Исами неожиданно слегла, и он все никак не мог собраться выйти из покоев супруги.   
Хияши задумался, глядя на зеленые листья бука за окном. Наверное, посольство уже отправилось без него. Придется догонять.   
Исами чуть шевельнулась, повернула к нему голову, проговорила очень тихо, так, что пришлось прислушиваться:  
\- Муж мой… вам пора ехать.  
Хияши раздраженно дернул уголком губ. Вновь глянул за окно – ветер шевелил темно-зеленые листы, переворачивая их вверх обратной, светло-серебристой стороной.  
\- Я дождусь твоего выздоровления и возьму тебя с собой. Я хочу показать тебе горы.  
Жена несколько мгновений вглядывалась в его серьезное лицо, а потом чуть улыбнулась и закрыла глаза. Спустя мгновение она уже спала.

\- Ну и как тебе горы? – спросил Хияши, когда они с супругой возвращались домой вместе с посольством. Жена чуть смущенно пожала плечами и честно ответила:  
\- Не понравились, муж мой. Слишком величественные, чужие… и мрачные.  
Хияши посмотрел на нее с недоумением: он хорошо помнил, как она улыбалась, что бы он ей не показывал.   
\- Вот как, - протянул он задумчиво. А потом уголок строгих губ дрогнул в усмешке:  
\- Ну что ж. В следующий раз я свожу тебя к морю.  
Жена согласно склонила голову. И почему-то Хияши казалось, что в этом жесте не было ничего от привычной вежливости.   
Только удивление и неловкая благодарность.  
\- Хорошо, муж мой.


	4. Вишни

Когда похитили дочь, Исами собирала вишни в саду. Слабый крик разломил тишину утра, и ярко-красная неаккуратно сорванная ягода выпала из рук, испачкав соком подол светло-кремового кимоно. Больше Исами ничего вспомнить не могла.  
Ни то, как невесть откуда взявшийся в саду муж стремительной тенью сиганул через ограду, ни то, как громко и взволнованно загомонили разом домочадцы. Исами смотрела на упавшую вишенку, и стук собственного сердца громом отдавался в ушах.  
Ей лишь мельком удалось увидеть в толпе испуганное бледное личико спасенной Хинаты.  
А потом были бесконечные семейные советы. Исами ничего не понимала, а пояснить никто не удосужился, все были слишком заняты и слишком взволнованны. Что стало с дочерью? Где она? Почему нельзя ее увидеть? Под охраной?..  
Когда Исами узнала, что мужа должны убить, она не поверила. Очередное семейное сборище в зале, наполненной криками, топотом, тенями от тысячи свечей казалось ей каким-то темным обрядом. Старцы, женщины, главная ветвь, побочная ветвь, стенания, завывания, темень, блики огня, деревянные стропила… Муж стоял с потерянным видом, и меж его бровями залегла глубокая тревожная складка, которая так больше никогда и не покинула его лица. Перед мужем стоял его младший брат: решительный и непреклонный, как стрела. Он сказал:  
\- Я пойду вместо тебя, брат.  
И гомон стих, точно все разом онемели. А потом по одному, вескими словами принялись соглашаться. Соглашаться отдать брата ее мужа на смерть.  
А Исами думала, застыв в безгласном ужасе: «Не обряд. _Жертвоприношение_ ».  
Как они могут соглашаться на такое? Его клан! Его _семья_!.. Как они могут это допустить?!..  
Исами и сама не помнила, что толкнуло ее в центр залы. Только знала, что ныне впервые прямо нарушает приказ отца не перечить мужу и воле чужого клана.  
Впервые она пренебрегла почтением и вежливостью.  
Под ошеломленно-возмущенными взглядами собравшихся она опустилась перед мужем на колени и низко склонилась, почти касаясь лбом пола, как и положено просителю. И попросила – взмолилась:  
\- Муж мой… Господин мой, защитите вашего брата! Не позвольте ему умереть!  
Муж замер, точно впервые ее увидев.  
А возмущенные голоса со всех сторон взвились вверх, к самой крыше.  
Исами сидела, не шелохнувшись, ожидая слова супруга.  
Видимо, тот поднял руку, призывая к порядку, ибо все, наконец, стихло. Чья-то теплая ладонь коснулась плеча. Лишь тогда Исами подняла взгляд – над ней склонился брат мужа, Хизаши. И в глазах его не было привычной уже горечи – только умиротворение и решимость. А еще – странная теплота.  
\- Не надо, госпожа. Поднимись.  
И Исами вновь оттеснили к стене, великодушно забывая о ее проступке. Куда более насущные дела требовали разрешения.  
Исами, поникнув, стояла в темном углу и ничего не слышала за ревом крови в ушах.

Хизаши Хьюга умер, и тело его отдали чужим – совсем чужим – людям. Он с мужем так и не помирился.   
Исами не ходила провожать тело.  
Но ночью после, она выбралась из покоев и неслышно прошла по коридорам.  
Когда она проникла в комнату племянника, тот еще не спал. И, кажется, плакал. По крайней мере, глаза подозрительно блестели в отсветах единственной свечи. И нос покраснел и опух. И губы дрожали. Исами почему-то была уверена, что на проводах он не позволил себе ни слезинки. Да и сейчас, при виде неожиданной гостьи нахмурился, сжал губы в черту. Лицо одеревенело.  
\- Что вам нужно, госпожа?..  
Исами неловко улыбнулась, не зная, как себя вести и что говорить. Подошла к нему поближе и сказала:  
\- Протяни руку.  
Ошарашенный Неджи повиновался. Что задумала эта женщина?..  
На ладонь ему упало что-то холодное и гладкое. Затем еще, еще…  
\- Что это? – изумленно спросил мальчик, силясь разглядеть в темноте, что высыпала ему на ладонь – а частью и на покрывало – жена главы клана.  
Иасми вновь улыбнулась – и в ее улыбке была горечь, которая никак не вязалась с представительницей старшей семьи. А еще в ее улыбке была вина.  
Она ответила просто:  
\- Это вишня.


	5. Знак

Неджи Хьюга лежал в больнице и смотрел в потолок. Потому что окно было закрыто ширмой – яркий дневной свет мог помешать больному.  
Поединок с этим выскочкой, Наруто, дался необыкновенно, чудовищно тяжело. Но сейчас Неджи чувствовал себя легким-легким, словно не было измученного ранами, выжатого насухо тела, и разум существовал свободно. Неджи чувствовал себя странно _открытым_ , словно разом отпали все стены, прогнили и развалились все цепи. И теперь можно лететь куда угодно. Быть таким, каким вздумается. И это было дико, ново, небывало… и хорошо.  
Неджи был благодарен Удзумаки Наруто. За это.  
Хияши-сама вышел из палаты не более двух часов назад, но Неджи казалось, что прошла целая жизнь. А то и две.  
Правда была оглушительной, умопомрачительной. Настолько невероятным казалось все это после долгих лет удушающей, отравлено-горькой ненависти, застилавшей взор, несмотря на всевидящий Бьякуган, что теперь все выглядело ослепительно ярким, кристально чистым, как небо, качавшееся у Неджи над головой после окончания поединка.   
Между ним и главной семьей лежала пропасть неприязни и отчуждения. Она не зарастет и не исчезнет, ведь трещины способны становиться только шире и протяженней. Но… можно научиться строить мосты.  
Эта была последняя мысль. А дальше тяжелые веки, наконец, скрыли от взора трещины в потолке, и мальчик провалился в сон. И тело, и разум нуждались в долгом отдыхе.  
Пока Неджи спал, поднялся жар, и Хьюга беспокойно метался по отвратительно горячим, липким больничным простыням.  
Только прикосновение ко лбу чего-то прохладного немного уняло лихорадочную дрожь, сотрясавшую тело. Спустя мгновение Неджи распахнул глаза, с трудом выпутываясь из невнятного горячечного бреда.  
Хьюга инстинктивно дернулся подняться, когда увидел, кто склонился над ним. Жена Хияши-сама смотрела на него с тревогой и нежностью, как раньше смотрела мать, и Неджи вдруг стало мучительно горько от мысли, что Исами-сама сейчас уберет свою холодную тонкую ладонь с его головы и отойдет.  
\- Госпожа… - хрипло промолвил он.  
Но Исами только покачала головой и осторожно примостилась с краю прямо на его койку, по-прежнему не отнимая руки.   
На рукавах ее юката цвета сизых грозовых туч танцевали стройные тонконогие журавли, и пылали круглые красные солнца.  
Госпожа улыбалась, и в ее печальной улыбке Неджи опять чудилась вина. Он хотел сказать, что это не так, что ей не в чем себя винить, но она приложила тонкий пальчик свободной руки к губам, прося молчать.  
И Неджи ничего не сказал.  
Жена главы клана осторожно обвела печать у него на лбу, и вечная ее улыбка сделалась совсем скорбной. Женщина сказала:  
\- Это символ, что ты защищаешь главную семью, правда?   
Неджи промолчал, и она продолжила, улыбаясь через силу, через совсем не радостные темные глаза, в которых не было ни намека на слезы:  
\- Это знак, что ты будешь рядом. Спасибо тебе, Неджи-кун.  
Исами-сама поднялась, убирая, наконец, спасительную ладонь, подошла к ширме. И одним движением отодвинула ее, позволяя яростному дневному свету хлынуть внутрь. Через распахнутое окно слышался привычный уличный шум, разговоры людей, шелест ветра в листве старой сакуры за окном.   
Прохладный воздух приятно скользил по разгоряченной коже.  
На ветке дерева, прямо напротив окна сидела птица. Маленькая, невзрачная и звонкоголосая. Птица чистила серые перышки и посматривала на Неджи внимательными черными глазами. Птица, которая никогда не знала клеток.  
Птица, свободно и легко воспарившая в самую синь неба.  
Неджи проследил за ее полетом. Теперь он – тоже свободен. Свободен выбирать.  
Яростное белое солнце жгло глаза, но Неджи смотрел на него, не отрываясь.  
Он не успел заметить, когда госпожа исчезла из палаты.


	6. Сплетни

Куренай сидела в продымленном баре и неловко вертела в руках стакан с лимонадом. На улице стояла страшенная жара и, возможно, именно это было основной причиной, загнавшей куноичи в непрезентабельное заведение.  
Рядом за стойкой расположился бодрый и довольный Гай. Справа от Юхи сидел задумчивый Асума.  
Голос Куренай был возмущенным и хмурым:  
\- Не понимаю, как так можно. Я уже столько раз приходила к ним поговорить о Хинате… но эти Хьюги не желают ничего слышать! Если бы я только могла взять опеку над девочкой…  
Женщина сокрушенно покачала головой.  
\- Не переживай, Юхи, - сочувственно произнес Майто Гай, похлопав куноичи по плечу. – Наверняка, не так уж все и плохо. Вот Неджи…  
Куренай только досадливо отмахнулась. Продолжила, помолчав:  
\- Я была у них в поместье сегодня. Не застала отца Хинаты. Зато увиделась с ее матерью. Я-то думала, уж она-то, женщина, всяко меня поймет! Говорю ей, что Хинате очень тяжело, что ее слишком тяготит давление клана!.. А она, представьте, на все мои слова только улыбалась и отвечала: «Я непременно передам мужу, Куренай-сан». Будто речь идет не о ее дочери! Ну что за семья такая…  
Асума, внимательно слушавший ее слова, неопределенно хмыкнул, затягиваясь, оставляя за собой право обдумать слова.  
Гай недоуменно нахмурился:  
\- Не понимаю. Госпожа Хьюга очень внимательная женщина. Она даже навещала Неджи в больнице после экзамена чуунинов. Просидела с ним едва ли не весь вечер.  
Юхи только тяжело вздохнула, качая головой. Как может мать быть так равнодушна к собственной дочери?! В голове не укладывается.  
Отпив лимонада, Куренай искоса глянула на Асуму, ожидая, что он скажет.  
Сарутоби усмехался задумчиво и немного загадочно, словно зная что-то им недоступное. Юхи смущенно потупилась. Ей всегда нравилась эта его улыбка.  
Асума медленно затушил сигарету и ободряюще кивнул куноичи:  
\- Не волнуйся так сильно, Куренай. Клан… сложная штука. Но Хината вполне может в нем жить.  
Юхи смотрела на него растерянно, однако на душе стало немного легче. Она всегда доверяла мнению Сарутоби. А тот рассеянно глядел куда-то сквозь клубы дыма и казался погруженным в собственные мысли.  
На недавнем празднике цветения сакуры Асума, привалившись к стойке и неспешно затягиваясь, имел возможность наблюдать интересную картину.  
Маленькая девочка, в которой по специфическому цвету глаз безошибочно узнавалась представительница клана Хьюга, тянула за руку богато одетую молодую женщину с растерянным лицом.  
Лишь спустя несколько минут Асуме удалось вспомнить, где он мог ее видеть. На редких официальных встречах с верхушкой клана Хьюга она стояла слева от Хьюги Хияши. Жена.  
\- Мама! Мама! Расскажи, а каким был твой отец?  
Женщина неуверенно улыбнулась и неловко пожала плечами:  
\- Строгим.  
\- И все-е? – разочарованно протянула малышка. Но тут же снова приободрилась:  
\- А твоя мама?  
Та улыбнулась еще мягче и еще неуверенней:  
\- Строгая.  
\- А какие были твои сестры? – девочка пытливо заглядывала матери в лицо и требовательно дергала рукав богато расшитого праздничного кимоно.  
\- Красивые…  
Женщина отвечала теперь как-то уж совсем растерянно. Видимо, ей нечасто приходилось гулять с дочерью без сопровождения строгого отца, и малышка тут же почувствовала за собой силу, что называется, устроила матери проверку на прочность.  
\- Мама, а можно данго?  
\- Мама, а пойдем на карусели?  
\- Ма-ам, а в следующем году ты мне закажешь такое же красивое кимоно, как у тебя? С таким же красным оби!  
Молодая женщина улыбалась печально и радостно, не зная, что отвечать на такой град вопросов. Дочь тянула ее за руку, и солнце ласково скользило по светлому одеянию госпожи, гладким волосам и мягкой улыбке.  
\- Мама, а ты расскажешь мне про Кейтаро-сана?  
Хьюга Хияши вышел из переулка – и женщина тотчас склонилась почтительно. Спустя секунду ее примеру последовала и враз присмиревшая девочка.  
Хьюга кивнул и сдержанно бросил:  
\- Пойдемте. Нас уже ждут.  
Жена кивнула ему и отправилась следом, почтительно отстав на пару шагов. Дочка семенила рядом.   
И лишь Асума, стоявший сзади, мог увидеть, как госпожа вынула спрятанную за спину руку и протянула изумленной девочке палочку с данго. И приложила пальчик губам, призывая сохранить секрет. Малышка закивала, хитро блестя глазами.  
Вскоре все трое Хьюг скрылись на одной из улиц.  
Асума хмыкнул, затушил сигарету и пошел прочь, сунув руки в карманы. И на лице его играла та самая загадочная полуусмешка, которая так нравилась Куренай. 

Клан… сложная штука.

**Author's Note:**

> Трактовка имен:  
> Исами – Храбрость.  
> Кенсиро – Небесный сын  
> Чо – Бабочка  
> Аи – Любовь  
> Хоши - Звезда  
> Хироко - Великодушная  
> Кейтаро - Благословенный  
> Даи – Великая


End file.
